(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of treating asthma and, more particularly, to the use of certain heterocyclic amides of use in the treatment of asthma.
(b) Prior Art
Benzoxazole-2-carboxylic acid amides have been described in the literature.
For example, some amides are disclosed in:
1. Habib and Rees, J. Chem. Soc. 3371-3383 (1960) CA 55, 1634i (1961). PA0 2. T. P. Sycheva and M. N. Shchukina, Biol. Aktivn. Soedin., Akad, Navk SSR, 1965, 46-51 CA 64, 6633a (1966) PA0 3. Skraup and Moser, Ber. 55B, 1980-101 (1922) CA 16, 3660 (1922) PA0 4. Farben Fabriken Bayer A.-G. (by Karlfried Dickore, Klaus Sasse, Richard Wegler, and Ludwig Eve). CA 60, 10694a (1964). PA0 5. Beilstein Bd. 27, 2nd Revision, p. 379 PA0 6. Wright, William Blythe Jr., Brabander, Herbert J. (American Cyanamid Co.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,029, Feb. 8, 1972 CA 76 140882h PA0 7. T. P. Sycheva et al., Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1966 (4) 506-10 CA 66 104936p (1967) PA0 8. Farben Fabriken Bayer A.-G. (by Helmuth Hack et al.) Belgian No. 659,974, June 16, 1965 CA 66 1977f (1967) PA0 9. Hirono et al. (Nippon Soda Co., Ltd.) Gen. Offen. No. 2,350,907 May 2, 1974 CA 81 73416x (1974) PA0 10. Moeller, Hirnich; Gloxhuber Christian (Henkel and Cie. Gm.b.H) Ger. Offen. No. 2,201,968, Aug. 2, 1973 CA 80 19395f (1974) PA0 11. Karlfriend Dickore et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem 733, 70-87 (1970) PA0 each R is independently H, halogen, lower alkyl, trihaloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl or carboxy lower alkyl esters, amino, alkylamino, or dialkylamino; and PA0 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently H, alkyl, aralkyl, haloaralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarboxy or where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together form a ring group with the nitrogen such as piperidino, pyrrolidino, or morpholino, etc. and may contain a hetero atom such as oxygen or sulfur. Preferably, the alkyl or the alkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl or haloaralkyl contains one to twelve carbons and it can be branched or straight-chained. Preferably, the lower cycloalkyl contains three to seven carbon atoms. PA0 n=0-3, PA0 R is H or chlorine, PA0 R.sub.1 is H, methyl, benzyl or halo-substituted benzyl, PA0 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or alkoxyalkyl of the formula R.sub.6 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, or an alkyl carboxylic acid or ester of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.6 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or that R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 with the nitrogen form a ring group.
It has now been discovered that certain of the above prior art amides and other new amides are useful in the treatment of asthma.